I Remind You You're Not Guilty You Remind Me I'm Not Alone
by covertoperative456
Summary: Cammie broken artist gets paired with popular jock Zach for her class ey become friends and share their darkest secrets promising to always remind each other of the most important things. Can their friendship grow? Can they mend each others hearts? I wouldn't put it past them because Cammie may seem depressed and Zach may seem happy but don't judge a book by its cover.
1. I Remind You You Remind Me

Chapter** One**

**English Project**

I was sitting in my English class, my Beats resting on my ears, music booming through the speakers. I had my journal out, sketching a picture of a forest full of animals and wildflowers, when Zach Goode swaggered through the door. We still had ten minutes until class started but I was unfazed. For some reason he had been set on arriving to every class we had together five minutes after I did since he moved here from Maine in 6th grade. Zach was the most popular boy in Roseville. He was known for his bad boy reputation in both Maine and Virginia. He was quarter back of the Roseville Raiders football team and homecoming king for three years. We were seniors at this particular time and in the 6 years he's been here we haven't had any association, contact or conversation.

But something about that day changed our lives...

About after five minutes of us just sitting there, students started to file into the room. As soon as the bell rang, Ms. Camereon, aka my Aunt Abby, walked in. The space fell silent as she started to speak.

"Today, class, we will be starting a big project. Can anyone guess what it is?"

I rolled my eyes and returned to my journal. She'd told me about the project the night before during dinner and I honestly thought it was the most boring piece of shit ever.

"How about you, Cameron?" Abby asked.

I sighed but didn't look up from my sketch, trying to add more detail to a giant oak tree. "We will be working with partners to research and prove a point about a topic of our choice. And before one of you football idiots asks, it has to do with English because, a, research and, b, we will be required to write an essay on our findings." I glanced up at Abby. "That accurate enough for you?"

There were a few snickers but Abby ignored them and continued. "Right you are, Cameron. I will announce your partners and you can work together to figure out a topic for the remainder of class."

Tina and Evan...

Eva and Mike...

Penny and Marcus...

On and on until she got to the last pair.

"Cammie and Zach. Now get to work."

I rolled my eyes again and put my Beats around my neck as Zach walked over to me with a stupid smirk on his face. I tucked my journal into my bag and pulled out another one specifically dedicated to this class. Zach had a twinkle of mischief in his eyes as he pulled a chair up in front of my desk.

"So," I started, pulling out my favorite marker, a dark blue metallic color.

"So..." He prompted.

"Lets brainstorm ideas." I wrote a heading in the middle of the paper in calligraphy (IDEAS) and drew a circle around it. "I'll go first. Espionage." I wrote it down.

He smirked wider. "Espionage?"

"Yeah, I mean most people think its real but there is a great amount of citizens that believe its not. Like-" I paused. "Look at the facts. Don't you have to have a specific skill set to be a spy? Yes. Well, where do you train? Is there a school titled 'Education on Espionage 101 Teacing Since 1976'? No. Which is my point. You can't be a spy without the proper training. And there's no where to train."

I could feel a few eyes on us but I didn't care. What surprised me and made me uncomfortable was that Zach was smiling at me. A real, nice, sweet, genuine smile. And let me tell you, Zach never smiles. Not even to family or friends.

"What?" I asked as he kept smiling.

"Nothing, its just that when you're passionate about something you talk with your hands, your eyes change colors and they have a sparkle in them. Its cute." He told me.

I blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

He leaned forward and whispered to me. "Thats cute too."

I blushed brighter but changed the subject. "Okay, continuing..."

"Um...Football!" He suggested playfully.

I rolled my eyes. I knew he was kidding and I laughed, but played along. "And why would you suggest that?"

"Well, everyone knows its the best sport in history."

"Uh, I'm a basketball fan." I laughed again, though I couldn't believe I was having the slightest bit of fun with Zach Goode.

"No way! You wanna know something?"

I looked at him weirdly. "Do I?"

He leaned forward, motioned for me to do the same, which I did, and lowered his voice. "I like basketball more than football."

I leaned back in my chair, surprised. "No way!" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Yes way! I'm pretty good too."

I scoffed. "I bet you couldn't take me."

"Please, of course I could."

"Okay, anytime anyplace."

"What?" He asked.

"That sounded like a challenge, so we can settle it on the court. Anytime, anyplace."

"Deal." We shook on it.

I wrote down basketball as an idea and we got back to work. In the end we settled on basketball being our topic. We laughed and talked some more too. Which is why I was confused. I was usually the "roll my eyes all the time" or "eat shit and die" type of girl. Not the one that would laugh and joke with Zach Goode the first time he even says a word to her.

The bell rang for lunch and we started gathering our things. I said bye to Abby and quickly walked out of class, towards my locker, which, in my state of confusion about my interaction with Zach, I'd forgotten was right next to Zach's. He walked up to his locker and switched out his books but kept glancing at me. He seemed to be just as confused as I was. But my usual sassy, smart mouth self was back and I wasn't having it.

"Did you want to say something?" I asked.

"Um..." He smirked at me slightly.

"Oh, stop bs-ing and speak." I said, rolling my eyes.

He smirked wider. "Did you want to exchange numbers and addresses so we can work outside of schools?"

"Sure. My house though, after school" I rolled my eyes again. I wrote down my info and he did the same. We swapped papers. "Enjoy life." I walked away before he could say anything and I felt his gaze on me but I slipped into the shadows, knowing he couldn't see me anymore.

* * *

I walked into the woods next to our school and found my little alcove. It was sort of a fort made from trees and leaves and branches. My godfather had built it for me when I was 10. We used to come here to do...well, anything really. I would sketch, he would play his guitar, I would cry, he would comfort, I would eat, he would drink(not in that way)... The list just goes on.

I took out my lunch box (eating school lunch is a mistake all freshmen make), and my journal. I started snacking on my food as I continued my forest drawing. Then _he _showed up. Well at least I thought it was _him _until Zach emerged from the trees. I let out a small sigh of relief but I don't think Zach noticed. He smirked at me but I just rolled my eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here Goode?" I asked, turning back to my journal.

"Oh, I, uh, I followed you." He told me.

With that my eyes shot up from the journal. "You followed me? I was in the shadows! How the hell could you even see me?!"

"Ive always seen you." His voice turned serious and the smirk fell from his face. That was odd but I ignored it.

"Well, clearly but how!? I'm _the _Chameleon. They don't call me the freaking Chameleon for nothing."

The smirk reappeared on his face. "The Chameleon? What?"

My eyes widened. "Nothing. Nevermind." He looked confused as I turned back to my journal. I almost opened up to Zach Goode! I almost told Zach Goode the most precious memories I have! The only other person that I told besides my family, who already knew, had betrayed my trust. Would Zach do the same if he knew? I mean, I know they used to be friends but is Zach-

I was ripped out of my thoughts by Zach sitting next to me. "20 questions."

I looked at him. "What?"

"20 questions. I'll go first. Favorite color?"

I rolled my eyes but closed my journal and leaned against the wall of logs. "Green and blue."

His eyes twinkeled as he stared at me. Smirking. "Same. Your turn."

"Fine, uh...Favorite movie?"

"Pirates of the Carribean." He smirked at me. Like that's new.

I shrugged. "Um, Matrix."

"Wow, never took you for an action type of girl."

"Well, I am. What the hell is Pirates of the Carribean?"

He stared at me, eyes wide. "You haven't seen Pirates of the Carribean?"

I shook my head and stiffled a laughed, amused by his reaction.

"Thats it, my house. Friday. After school. We're watching all of them."

My eyes got wide. "There's more than one?"

He nodded, a smug look on his face.

"The fuck, dude?"

He smirked at me. "My turn. Where are you from?"

"Well, I was born in Galway and raised there until I was five when my parents moved us here." Partly a lie, but I didn't exactly trust him yet.

"Wow. Irish. That one was unexpected."

I smacked him on the arm and he laughed. "How 'bout you?"

"I was born in Great Brittian but moved to Maine I with my parents when I was six."

We went on playing our game until the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

Zach and had worked all week on the English project at my house and it was finally Friday. We had become somewhat of friends though I still ate lunch in my spot. Well, technically it was Zach and I's spot now since he would ditch his friends to eat lunch with me there. I was on my way home, walking along the sidewalk, when Zach's 1962 red Cadillac convertible pulled to a stop next to me.

I stopped walking and put a hand on my hip, my bag hanging over my other shoulder. "Did you need something?"

He tilted his sunglasses down so that he could look at me over them. His green eyes were as bright as ever and I was making sure I looked everywhere but. He smirked. "Come on, princess. Why are you walking home?"

I rolled my eyes at the nickname but ignored it mostly. "Uh, because, unlike you, I can't afford a Cadillac, let alone a car."

"No, I mean, why the hell are you walking _home_? You're supposed to be coming to my house."

"Why again?" I asked, playing innocent.

"You know why. Come on, Gallagher Girl," He'd started calling me that, referring to the name of our high school, Gallgher High. "Get in the car."

I kicked a pebble as I walked over to his car. "Fine, Blackthorne Boy." I didn't bother opening the door, I just hopped over the side since the roof was down. I stared out the window as he pulled off and turned the radio up. A song I liked came on.

And I started to sing.

"You, you love it how I move you

You love it how I touch you  
My one, when all is said and done  
You'll believe God is a woman  
And I, I feel it after midnight  
A feeling that you can't fight  
My one, it lingers when we're done  
You'll believe God is a woman

I don't wanna waste no time, yeah  
You ain't got a one-track mind, yeah  
Have it any way you like, yeah  
And I can tell that you know I know how I want it  
Ain't nobody else can relate  
Boy, I like that you ain't afraid  
Baby, lay me down and let's pray  
I'm tellin' you the way I like it, how I want it

(Yeah)  
And I can be all the things you told me not to be  
(Yeah)  
When you try to come for me, I keep on flourishing  
(Yeah)  
And he see the universe when I'm in company  
It's all in me

You, you love it how I move you  
You love it how I touch you  
My one, when all is said and done  
You'll believe God is a woman  
And I, I feel it after midnight  
A feeling that you can't fight  
My one, it lingers when we're done  
You'll believe God is a woman

I tell you all the things you should know  
So, baby, take my hand, save your soul  
We can make it last, take it slow, hmm  
And I can tell that you know I know how I want it, yeah  
That you different from the rest  
And boy, if you confess, you might get blessed  
See if you deserve what comes next  
I'm tellin' you the way I like it, how I want it

(Yeah)  
And I can be all the things you told me not to be  
(Yeah)  
When you try to come for me, I keep on flourishing  
(Yeah)  
And he see the universe when I'm in company  
It's all in me

You, you love it how I move you  
You love it how I touch you  
My one, when all is said and done  
You'll believe God is a woman  
And I, I feel it after midnight  
A feeling that you can't fight  
My one, it lingers when we're done  
You'll believe God is a woman, yeah, yeah

(God is a woman)  
Yeah, yeah  
(God is a woman, yeah)  
My one  
(One)  
When all is said and done  
You'll believe God is a woman  
You'll believe God  
(God is a woman)  
Oh, yeah  
(God is a woman, yeah)  
(One)  
It lingers when we're done  
You'll believe God is a woman"

Zach stared at me, bewildered.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, its just...I didn't know you could sing." He said.

"Well, you've only known me for a week so, yeah, that's expected." I smiled at him teasingly.

"You're really good." He told me.

"Thanks..."

"No really, you are."

I didn't respond but I did smile at him. And he smirked back. Of course.

He pulled into his driveway and I got out of the car, looking at his house. It was two stories, black with features of blue. It was nice and homey.

"Come on, Gallagher Girl. Or should I say Galway Girl." I noticed that Zach was already at the door

I rolled my eyes but followed him. "So, what?" I asked as we walked inside. He took my jean jacket from me and hung it on a hook by the door. "You're quoting Ed Sheeran now? Coincidence? I think not!"

"Whats a coincidence is that you're from Galway and your favorite song is Galway Girl." He told me.

"Whatever."

Just then, a women in her late thirties with red hair and striking green eyes identical to Zach's walked into the foyer. "Who,'s from Galway again?" She asked, smiling.

"Mom, this is my frien-"

I cut Zach off. "_Aquiantance, _Cammie."

"Oh! Well, Cammie, I'm Catherine, Zach's mom. You can call me Cathy." She held out her hand and I shook it.

"We're going to watch a movie." Zach told her.

"Well, I'm going to pick up the rest of you heathens. Have fun!" She left the house and I followed Zach into the kitchen.

"Your mom seems nice." I told him, leaning against the counter as he popped popcorn.

"Yeah, she is." He had a slightly less playful tone and I noticed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I frowned. "Zach, dont lie to me." I stepped closer. "Whats wrong?" My hand touched his arm and he turned to me, pressing the start button on the microwave.

"What did you mean about us being aquantaces? From what I could tell we were friends."

I didnt respond.

"Do you know what a friend is? Or what friends do?" He paused. "We hang out slash work at your house after schhol. We're at my freaking house after school about to sit in my bedroom and watch my favorite movies. We eat lunch together at your-"

I cut him off, finally finding words. "-our-"

"Our- wait, what?"

"Yeah, I guess it's our spot now. The only other person I shared it with besides my godfather, who created it, was my bitchy ex boyfriend and he betrayed my trust. You haven't so, its ours." I told him. At the mention of my ex, I saw Zach tense but I didnt mention it. Instead, I kept talking. "Anyway, if you look at it from your point of view, then, yeah, we are friends." I smiled warmly at him.

He relaxed and smiled at me. Yes, actually _smiled_. It was the same smile he'd had that first day in English when we had our first conversation. When he called me cute...

"Wow, I've never actually had a friend before." I confessed.

"Thats a lie." He told me, moving to stand in front of me, smirking. "It has to be."

"No, I'm serious."

He put his hands on either side of my body, caginginv me in, and leaned forward. "Well, in that case, I'm honred."

My heartbeat picked up at his close proxmitity. But then he leaned back just as fast as he had come close and said, "Come on, lets get this party started."

We went upstairs, arms full of popcorn and m&ms and managed to get through two and a half movies before we needed a break. During our "intermission" Zach asked me the question I was hoping he wouldn't.

"I just realized. I've never seen your parents and I've be been here for six years. It's a small town making that fact kind off odd. Do they work a lot or something?" Zach had his face buried in a bag of chips.

I froze just before I put the m&m in my mouth.

He noticed as he looked at me and immediantly apologized. "I'm sorry. I can tell its a sensitive subject. I shouldn't have asked." He looked down, slightly embarrassed.

I sighed. Zach was my friend. He was going to find out eventually anyway so why not now. Plus, I should be able to tell my friend these things, right?

I glanced at him. "No, it's fine. I should be able to tell you this stuff anyway."

"Cams, you don't have to-"

But I had already started. "So you remember when I said I moved here from Galway when I was five?"

He nodded.

"Well, that was partly a lie. I moved here with my Aunt Abby- or as you more formally know her, Ms. Cameron. To start from the beginning, I was four years old. I'd had a bad nightmare and my six year old brother Collins, I called him Colly back then," I smiled a bittersweet smile at the memory. "...He tried to calm me down but I just kept crying so he told Mom and Dad and they decided we should go on a walk, after all it was a lovely night, as Mom said. She was incorrect. We were walking along the beach. Colly threw me onto his back and spun around, making me laugh. Our parents were in the background, smiling at his adorable we were. But then disaster struck." Tears started to well in my eyes. "Collins and I were sitting at the edge of the ocean, letting the water dampen our pajamas. A huge wave came up out of no where, and Colly being Colly," My tears started to fall and were slowly turning into sobs. Zach pulled me to him. "He pushed me back, to keep me away from sucked up by the ocean. I still hear his screams every night as he disappeared I was yelling and screaming and yelling but my dad tucked me behind a bunch of palm trees, telling me it was going to be fine and he and mommy would bring Colly back to me. They never came back. None of them. Their bodies weren't even found." I was full on crying now, ruining Zach's t-shirt that looked great on him by the way. "Google 'family lost in the Great Galway Disaster leaving 3 year old girl orphan and brother-less'. CNN made a huge point of how distraught and fragile I was. After two years of therapy and crying and screaming, my Aunt Abby adopted me and I moved to Roseville. I've been here ever since." I looked up at Zach over my watery lashes, realizing that I was on his lap, curled up in a ball. "Yes, it was hurricane season but that hurricane, Grace, was supposed to be headed towards England but I guess it changed routes during the night and we forgot to check the weather reports. No one expected it. No one." His eyes were staring into mine. "I didn't just lose my family that night, I lost my best friend. I've been alone since then Zach, all alone."

Tears started to stream down my face again and he used his thumbs to wipe them away. "Hey," He whispered, forcing me to look at him. "You're okay. Its going to be okay. You're not alone anymore. You have me." He smiled down at me, the same smile from the first day we talked.

Then he just held me. The best part about it was that he didn't say he felt sorry for me. Those last two years in Galway that's all I heard. I'm sorry Cammie. I'm so sorry.

Actually, no. That wasn't the best part.

The best part was that, as he held me, it felt right.

And I actually felt like, for once, I wasn't alone.

Because I had him.

* * *

After I fully calmed down, Zach released me and we started the movie again, sharing a large bowl filled with a mixture of chocolate, m&ms, marshmallows and peanuts. Weird, I know but we both loved it so, why not?

My head was resting on his shoulder as we leaned against the front of his bed, sitting on the floor.

The third movie was almost over when Zach said, "I was seven. We were in Britian, walking around town, my dad and I. I'd had a bad day at school and ever since I'd been moody, so he took me out to cheer me up. We had gotten my favorite icecream, mint chocolate chip, and I was starting to feel a little better when some dangerous looking men ganged up on my dad." His expression was blank, and his eyes were a little glassy. "They said that Dad had owed them money and that they could just shoot him right there. Dad kept pleading for them to stop and they'd got the wrong guy and to not do this in front of his son but they guts didn't care. They'd started a scene a crowd was forming and I'm sure someone called the police.I was standing right there, tears falling from my eyes, too scared to move and watched as the bullet pierced my father's chest. I think I screamed but someone pulled me back before I could be hurt as well." He was staring straight ahead, even though the movie had already ended, eyes full of tears that threatned to fall. "Everyday since then I've thought that if I wasn't such a seven year old whimp and just took the shit the other kids said instead of letting it get to me maybe we wouldn't have gone out and he'd still be here to play with Charlotte after school and, hell, even experience the day she was born." He let a few silent tears slip out.

I didn't gasp or throw a hand over my mouth as I'm sure all of the girls at school would if they heard the information I was hearing. I just moved to sit in front of him and wiped away his tears before pulling him into a hug, threading my fingers through his curly chocolate hair.

He shuddered. "Ever since then I've felt-"

"Guilty?" I guessed, already knowing the answer.

He nodded.

"I know the feeling, but, hey," I pulled back, taking his face in my hands. "We can't blame ourselves for things we know in our hearts weren't our fault. Hell, I know I shouldn't be talking but we've all got to learn that. Look at me." He glanced away. "Look at me." Finally he held my gaze, and I stared back into his beautiful green eyes. "Your dad wasn't your fault. Do you hear me?"

He nodded.

"It wasn't your fault. Do. You. Hear. Me?" I said more firmly this time, my gaze never leaving his.

"Yes." Zach whispered.

"Good. And I'll be here to remind you of that. Just like you'll be here to remind me that I'm not alone. Kay?" I smiled softly at him, still holding his face in my hands.

"Okay." He smiled at me and I knew that Zach Goode and I?

We'd be friends for a really long time. If not more...

* * *

We had finished all the movies (which I admit were awesome and hilarious, hashtag Jack Sparrow for life) and I didn't feel like leaving yet so I texted Abby I'd be home a little later but before dinner, which started at 9:00. Zach took me to the garage because he had to work on his motorcycle. I brought my sketch pad along and continued the drawing of a girl spinning around in the middle of a meadow, completely carefree. Sometimes I liked to draw pictures like these- and for some reason the girl always ended up being me. Or, at least the version of myself I was when I had Colly, the carefree version. The version that used to run threw meadows holding hands with her big brother.

The version of myself that I wanted but would probably never be again.

I was trying to perfect the girl's- it my, I should say- features when I found Zach looking over my shoulder. "Wow," He breathed. "You're really great at that, you know?"

I blushed and tucked my hair behind my ear. "Thanks."

"_But_," Zach pulled my pencil and pad from my hands, setting them aside, smirking after noticing my blush. "You have to do something for me."

I rolled my eyes, turning to face him. "What?"

"Let me take you for a ride?" He pointed to his bike.

I scoffed. _Was he insane?_ "Fuck no."

"Nope, you're going." He started to drag me towards the bike. "Come on. You'll love it. Trust me."

"Zach, I'm not trying to die, okay?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

He rolled his eyes. "You're not gonna die. I've been doing this for years. Plus, you're bound by the laws of friendship."

I sighed as he passed me the spare helmet. "Fine. But you owe me. Big time." (By the way, the helmets he had were the older ones that only covered your head and I thought it was cliche and cute at the same time.)

He pulled on his leather jacket. "Deal. But first, you need this." He handed me a leather jacket.

"Did you seriously buy this for me?" I stared at him.

He shrugged, sporting his signature smirk. "I've been planning this since like, Wednesday."

I rolled my eyes and slipped it on. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now get on the bike or we'll be here all day." Zach was already on the bike, smirking.

I rolled my eyes, _again_, but got on the damned bike, wrapping my arms securely around his waist. I could just feel his smirk as I did so.

"Oh, shut up." I said as I pushed his head with my hand.

"Come on, baby, I know you love me. You just won't admit it cause you don't wanna make our friendship awkward. It's cool. I get it." He was smirking with a smug look on his face. No doubt about it.

He pulled out of the garage and onto the rode, slowing picking up speed.

"You get on my nerves."

"Oh, I know. That's why I'm gonna run around like 'hey bestie' from now on just to get on your nerves more."

"Jerk." I said and he snorted, revving the engine as we picked up even more speed. I loved the adrenaline but do course I had to input a snarky, "You're such an asshat."

Zach laughed, going even faster.

The adrenaline eventually became so much I just had to put my arms out and let out a joyful scream. Zach smiled at me over his shoulder before turning back to the road. "Told you you'd love it."

I rolled my eyes. "Your ego is too big for your own good."

"Oh, I know."

As I laughed and screamed joyfully a little more, I realized that this was the first time in years I'd felt like the version of me in my sketches.

The first time in years that I'd felt truly and utterly...carefree.

And Zach was the one that had made me feel so.

For opening me up again. For making me feel not alone.

For making me _feel_ again.

And at that moment, I felt amazing.

And maybe, _just maybe _I loved him for that.


	2. So there's this guy

Chapter Two

**Party Girl**

Zach Pov

She was amazing. I never knew Cammie Morgan, the girl I've had a crush on since I moved here in 6th grade, the girl I've went to class early for the past 6 years just to see her drawing in her journal and listening to music, the girl that always stayed at the back of a crowd, the girl that was hardly ever seen, the girl that was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen, the girl that was in my dreams day and night, had a dark past. But I didn't feel sorry for her. I admired her. I wasn't going to tell her I felt sorry for her because I knew she didn't want to hear that, let alone from me. So I just held her. I held her and it felt so right. It felt like that was what I was meant to do.

But I knew she didn't feel the same way, and probably never would, and that hurt my heart a little.

I still held her though. I still told her she wasn't alone. Because she never would be. No matter how she felt about me I would always be with her. She would always have me. I wasn't going anywhere.

I've always loved her. And now that we were friends, I would love her even more. And make sure that she was never alone.

When I told her my story, she didn't say she was sorry for me either. She just hugged me and told me that I wasn't guilty. And that she would remind me of that.

I took her into the garage and she brought her journal with her. She was drawing as I worked on my motorcycle. When I fixed what I needed to fix, I looked over her shoulder. Wow. I told her how great she was at that stuff and smirked when I saw her blush. I told her I was taking her for a ride and she protested but eventually agreed. I gave her the jacket and we were off.

As we went even faster, Cammie screamed in joy, and I laughed. I felt amazing when I was with her- I felt so carefree and I smiled, a real smile more than I ever did with anyone else. I was happy. But eventually we had to go home. When we pulled into my driveway, it was 8:00. My mom's car was outside, meaning she and Charlotte were home.

Cammie got off the bike and took off the helmet, shaking her long blonde hair out. I did the same. "I have to go soon. Dinner starts at nine. Abby hates it when I'm late. She usually has some new teaching strategy she wants to pitch to me." She rolled her eyes as she picked up her journal and followed me into the house.

I laughed. "Well you have to meet Charlotte first. She's literally the light of my life."

Gallagher Girl smiled and laughed lightly.

"Charlotte? I think Zach's home!" We heard my mom call from the kitchen.

"Zachy!" My ten year old kid sister came bounding down the stairs and into my arms. Her small arms wound around my neck and I picked her up.

Cammie snickered, the question clear in her eyes. _Zachy?_

I rolled my eyes at her. "How's my little sister doing today?"

She crossed her arms and narrowed her blue/green eyes as I put her down. "I'm not little."

"Aren't you?" I smirked down at her, mirroring her expression.

Charlotte stuck her tongue out at me.

I stuck mine back out at her.

"Okay, I'll introduce myself because clearly this kid won't do it." Cam pointed her thumb at me before crouching down to Charlotte's height (and when she did I couldn't help but notice how her ripped jeans tightened around her legs), putting her hand out. "Hi, I'm Cammie, Zach's friend.

Char **(pronounced Shar) **looked back and forth between us and smirked before she took Cam's hand. "I'm Charlotte but most people call me Char."

Charlotte was up to something. I knew it by her reaction to Cammie.

Gallagher Girl stood up and put her hands in the pockets of the jacket I gave her. Damn, she looked so fucking hot right then. She was wearing simple ripped jeans, a white Ed Sheeran Divide t-shirt with some black boots plus the jacket I had given her. If it was up to my friend Macey, she would probably be wearing something way more revealing and stylish but I thought she could never have looked hotter.

"Well, I have to get going but it was nice to meet you." Cammie smiled.

"I'll drive you home?" I offered.

She nodded.

"I'll be back, Mom!" I yelled before turning to Char. "Checkers when I get back?'

"You know it." My little sister turned and ran upstairs.

"In that case, get ready to lose!" I called, handing Gallagher Girl her jean jacket from the coat rack that was still there and her bag.

"HA! As if!" Charlotte protested before I saw her room door shut.

Cammie snickered as I held the door open for her.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, its just that...and I can't believe I'm using this word to describe you...but y'all are adorable." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "And only you would say that."

"Whatever."

She got into my Cadillac, turned the radio up and let the roof down like she owned the thing. Which she kinda did. Because she owned me.

I slid into the passenger seat and pulled out of the driveway, swerving a bit just to get on her nerves as I did so. She glared at me and I laughed out loud. It took about 10 minutes to get to Cam's house from mine and the entire time she was singing and dancing along to the radio while I just drummed my fingers on the steering wheel. I swear she knew EVERY SINGLE SONG! When I pulled up to her house she slid out, picking up her jacket and bag.

"See you tomorrow Zachary!" Her back was to me as she put her hand up in a peace sign/salute type way.

"I'm picking you up on Monday!" I yelled to her.

"Sure, Zach. Whatever helps you sleep at night." I could just feel her eye roll as she voiced her sarcastic response before shutting her door. I smiled as I thought of her, immediantly picking up my phone to send a text that would surely infuriate her.

**Zach: 7:30. Don't b late. 😉**

I got a response a few seconds later.

**Cammie: *glare* Eat shit and die Zachary.**

I laughed and pulled out of her driveway to head back home, thoughts of a certain Gallagher Girl flowing through my head...

* * *

I woke up the next Monday with a smile on my face, immediantly thinking of Cammie. I rolled out of bed and into the shower. (If you wanna know, my soap smells like vanilla. It makes girls go crazy. ; )) When I got out, I wrapped a towel around my waist and stood in front of my mirror, brushing my teeth and styling my hair in that messy type way. Walking into my closet, I pulled on some skinny jeans, a white Vans t-shirt and my checkerboard high top vans.

I slid on my leather jacket and my sunglasses (Ray-Ban Aviator Mirror), checking my appearance in the mirror. I smirked picked up my bag and a small Ray-Ban box, before running downstairs. (Yes, I got Cammie something else. Can you blame me?)

"Hi, honey." Mom said as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom." I greatfully took the plate of waffles she handed me. "Where's Char?"

"Oh, Lily's mom took her to school. What's in the box?" She asked curiously as she made eggs.

Lily was Charlotte's best friend.

"I, uh, got Cammie something." I stuttered.

Mom turned off the stove, smirking slightly. "Cammie, huh?"

I nodded. "Yep. My friend Cammie."

"Mmm. Friend." She glanced at me as I shoved some waffle in my mouth. "Okay."

"What?"

"Hmm?" She was fighting the urge to smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What's what supposed to mean?" She was playing coy with me.

"Forget it. See you later, Mom." I placed my plate in the sink and side hugged her.

"Love you!" She called before I shut the door.

I climbed into my Cadillac and sped off towards Cammie's house, trying to ignore my mom's weirdness. I pulled into her driveway just as Ms. Cameron pulled out. I waved and she smirked at me. Odd...

I sent a quick text to Cammie.

**Zach: Here.**

A few seconds later, she opened the door and walked towards my car, looking as hot as ever. She was wearing simple ripped shorts, a Sam Hunt MONTEVALLO shirt, the leather jacket I gave her and some checkerboard vans. Her long, waist length blonde hair was curled and flowing down her back. She wasn't wearing much make up. Her Beats headphones rested around her neck while her bag hung over one shoulder. In her hands she was holding her phone and her journal. She looked like the most beautiful girl in the world.

I guess I was staring because Cammie smiled, rolled her eyes and did a little twirl. "Like what you see?" She asked.

I smirked, gaining back my composure. "Maybe."

She rolled eyes and slid into the passenger side. "Whatever Zachary."

I smiled. "Oh, and I got you something." I handed her the box before pulling out of her driveway and heading towards school.

Gallagher Girl glared at me as she took it. "You have to stop doing that."

_I _rolled my eyes this time. "Just open it, will you?"

She rolled her eyes just as I did but opened it. "Are you kidding me?"

From the box she pulled out a pair of sunglasses identical to the ones I was wearing.

I shook my head, smirking. "Nope."

Cammie slipped them on. "You realize we're not twins right?"

I realized we were almost wearing the same thing.

I scoffed. "Thats how you thank me? Seriously? Do you know how much those cost?"

She huffed, drawing out her next words. "Thank you."

I smiled. "You're welcome." I had reached the school and was now parking in a parking space near the front. I slid out of the drivers seat and before Cammie could open her door, I opened it for her, holding my hand out.

She rolled her eyes but took my hand, and when she did, I sensed a spark of electricity, and it felt amazing...

* * *

Macey Pov

"Oh, look, Zach's here." Grant said.

We all looked in the direction he was pointing to. And froze.

I recovered first. "Holy shit. Is that Cammie Morgan?"

"Crap. That _is _her." Bex said.

"They're partners for the English project. They've been hanging out a lot lately. Have you not noticed?" Jonas asked.

"Of course they haven't noticed. They've been too busy making out with their boyfriends to notice." Liz stated bluntly.

"Hey!" Nick exclaimed, offended, as Bex and I blushed. "There's no problem with that." He winked at me.

I glared at him.

"Wait, guys. Look. Zach is smiling. He literally _never _smiles." Grant caught our attention and we all looked towards our friend again.

Grant was right. Zach really _was _smiling.

"And they're wearing almost the exact same outfit." Bex noticed.

"Why do I have a feeling he gave her those glasses?" Liz asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, and the jacket?"

"Because he most likely did." Jonas said.

We looked at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Right!" Nick exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked again.

Grant smiled. "In sophomore year, Zach told us that he's been crushing on Cammie since he moved here. I almost forgot until now."

At that, we all slowly grinned as Cammie and Zach were nearing us. She seemed to be furiously muttering to him while he just smirked and shook his head, practically dragging her towards us.

Soon, she stopped muttering and just walked, glaring at Zach.

A few seconds later, they were standing in front of us.

"Hey, guys." Zach started. "This is my friend Cammie."

Cammie kicked him. "Hi." She waved at us.

Grant smirked and winked at Zach before sticking his hand out to Cammie. "Hey, I'm Grant." She shook his hand. "This is Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas and Nick."

I smiled and waved. "Hi."

"Nice to meet you." Liz said.

"Hello." Bex's accent shined through.

"Sup." Nick nodded.

"Hey." Jonas smiled.

We talked a little and Cammie was really nice, we all loved her.

Zach though, as he stood there, laughing and talking with us, it was as if his entire world revoled around her. As if he would die for her.

And honestly, I thought he would.

* * *

Cammie Pov

All of Zach's friends were really nice, and turns out I had homeroom with Bex and Grant, who are dating and looked absolutely cute together.

As we were walking to class, Bex asked me if I was planning to go to Anna Fetterman's party next Friday.

"Oh, um, I haven't really thought about it." I answered truthfully.

"Oh, come on, you have to go." Bex argued.

"Yeah, everyone will be there and like, we seriously need a chance to get to know you better." Grant said.

Bex nodded. "Mmm-hmm. Please?"

I sighed, smiling. "I guess I could go." We entered our homeroom class.

Bex was beaming. "Great. I'll tell Macey. She'll be ecstatic "

I laughed lightly as she pulled out her phone and began furiously typing.

"Girls." Grant rolled his eyes and Bex smacked him.

* * *

Still Cammie Pov

It had been two weeks since the Monday Zach had driven me to school. Finally Friday came and I had gotten even closer to Zach and his friends. Bex and the girls were now my all-time besties, while Grant and Nick were my overprotective brothers, Jonas was that geeky friend who'll help you with your homework or any personal research for fun, and Zach was...well, he was probably my favorite.

Why?

Because I felt like we had a connection that I didn't share with any of the others. Even if I had no idea what it was.

That day, the girls and I drove to Macey's house to get ready for Anna's party. So, maybe you didn't figure it out when we were introduced, but Macey is the Senator's daughter, and to say her house is a mansion, would be an understatement.

"Holy hell." I breathed as I got out of her Mercedes.

It was at least 5 stories with a bunch of windows.

"You live here?" I exclaimed as I followed them up the long stone pathway.

Macey shrugged. "Its not much. Basically nothing compared to our summer house."

"You have a summer house?" Okay, maybe I was overreacting a bit, but I mean, come on! I live in a three story, 5 bedroom, 3 and a half bathroom suburban house that cost not even a _fifth _of what Macey's parents must pay for that place!

She rolled her eyes in that Macey like way before telling us to follow her to her room. We talked and listened to the latest pop hits as Macey prepped us. I was laying on her bed, flipping thorough a _Seventeen_ magazine.

"So, Cam?" Bex started.

"Hmm?" I replied, turning the page.

"Whats up with you and Zach?"

I nearly spit out the M&Ms I was eating, but managed to swallow. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife!" Macey yelled from the closet.

I rolled my eyes. "There's nothing going on. We're just friends." I shoved some more M&Ms into my mouth.

"Are you sure he knows that? Because from what Grant told us, Zach doesn't know what you are." Liz said.

"What do you mean 'what Grant said'?" I asked sitting up.

"Oh, nothing its just that the day we met, before you and Zach came over Grant told us that Zach's been crushing on you since he moved here." Macey said it like it was nothing.

I shoved more M&Ms in my mouth. "That can't be true. How would Grant even know that?"

"Zach and Grant have been best friends since preschool. They're like brothers and they tell each other everything." Liz informed me.

"But how would that be possible? I thought-"

"Zach did move here in 6th grade but their parents were and still are business partners, plus their Mom's have been friends for like, ever." Bex stated blankly.

"Oh. But still. Zach can't like me." I was talking around a mouth full of M&Ms now, stress eating.

Wait, what?! Why was I stressed?

"Okay, Cam. Whatever you say."

After that, we let the topic go and started talking about whether Cole Sprouse or Jordan Connor was hotter. (I voted Cole.)

Soon, it was my turn to be Macey's barbie doll. She put me in black shiny skinny jeans, a gray off-shoulder puff sleeve glitter crop top and black strappy 5 inch pumps. She curled my waist length blonde hair and left it flowing down my back. She loaned me some silver earrings, a silver bracelet, and a silver necklace, all by Cartier. She said they matched the outfit perfectly. For makeup, she did a natural look, adding a little grey/pink/black eye-shadow, mascara, simple eyeliner and pink lipstick- specifically Rosy Posy Semi- Matte. She let me wear my leather jacket that Zach gave me and the sunglasses too.

Liz was wearing a light pink sundress with black ankle boots. Her nutmeg blonde hair was wavy and in a half up half down style, stopping halfway down her back. Her makeup was also natural but with pink eye-shadow, mascara and the same pink lipstick. She had on black earrings, a black necklace and a black bracelet, all by Tiffany & Co.

Bex was dressed in a black off-shoulder dress with black 6 inch pumps that had a small bow on the ankle strap. Her makeup consisted of black, grey and white eye-shadow, eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick. Her hair was straightened and left flowing down her back, landing at her waist. For jewelry she wore the same as Liz but by Harry Winston.

And lastly, Macey was wearing a icy blue one shoulder crop top that matched the color of her eyes with black ripped shorts. For shoes she was wearing blue strappy 5 inch pumps, her black hair curled and in two side pony tails. Her makeup was also natural but with icy blue eye-shadow, eyeliner, mascara and icy blue lipstick. Her jewelry was black and from Chopard.

By the time we were all ready to go, we could hear the boys honking their car horns outside.

"Jesus! We're coming! We're coming!" Macey exclaimed as she opened the door and we walked outside.

Macey and Liz went with Nick and Jonas in Nick's Mustang while Bex and I went with Zach and Grant in Zach's Cadillac. Liz would drive us girls back and Jonas would drive the guys since they were the only ones that wouldn't drink.

As Bex got in the back with Grant, I noticed Zach gaping at me like he did on Monday when he picked me up and I smiled, rolled my eyes and did a little twirl, just like I had on Monday. "Like what you see?"

He smirked, gaining his composure and responding the same way. "Maybe."

I rolled my eyes and slid into the passenger seat. "Whatever Zachary."

I saw Bex looking at me in the rear-view mirror. She smirked and mouthed, "I ship it", before turning and talking to Grant. I rolled my eyes. Soon after, we were all in a debate about Pirates of the Caribbean but in 15 minutes, we were at Anna Fetterman's house.

Her place was like half the size of Macey's but still big. Grant must have read my mind because he said, "Anna's parents are big in the entrepreneur business."

"Huh." Was all I said as we made our way inside, soon being followed by Nick, Jonas, Liz and Macey. I slid off my sunglasses when we got inside and took in the sights. There were people dancing in what was literally a party room, with a DJ near the back corner. Teens were making out in dark corners or out talking on the patio, others drinking with friends and playing pool or cards.

I cringed. The whole situation made me tense.

Zach noticed because he put his arm around my shoulders. "Loosen up, Gallagher Girl. Live a little."

I rolled my eyes but relaxed at his touch. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, Zachary, this isn't really my scene."

"Oh, come on. You'll be fine. Trust me. All you need is a drink. Over here." Zach led me to the kitchen where many different drinks were stationed. "What do you like? Whiskey, Beer, Wine, Hennessy, Bourbon?"

'How 'bout a soda?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

Zach rolled his eyes. "You're such a buzzkill." He started pouring cup of Hennessy.

"Uh, where's my soda?"

"Nope, you're drinking this." He handed me the cup of Hennessy and started to make one for himself.

I rolled my eyes but took a sip of the drink, thinking maybe it wasn't so bad to get drunk at least once in my senior year. "This isn't that bad." I remarked as I swallowed.

Zach nodded, taking a sip of his. "Yeah. This stuff is probably my favorite besides some good old Bourbon."

I took another sip. "You drink much?"

"Every now and then." He shrugged. "Sometimes I need to get drunk to forget how sucky my life is. Even if only for one night."

I contemplated his words for a few seconds before making my decision. "Screw it." Then I downed the entire cup and poured myself another, downing that one just as quick, before pouring a third and taking it a bit slower.

"Damn, Gallagher Girl. At least let us have a toast." He poured himself a second cup after finishing the one he had, raising it. "To fucked up lives-"

"And great friendships." I finished, raising my own cup.

"And great friendships." He repeated before smiling at me and downing his drink, just as I did mine.

Right as we put our cups down, Macey came into the kitchen. "Hey, assholes, come on out to the party. We're all dancing." Her words were kind of jumbled and she had trouble walking without her feet stumbling in her heels.

Zach and I glanced at each other, clearly thinking the same thing. "She's drunk." We said in union.

I laughed and he chuckled, a sound that was as rich as silk and flowed over my skin. "Well, if Macey's gonna get drunk, why not?"

I downed two more cups of the Hennessy before getting another one to take to the dance floor. "Come on, Zach. Don't wanna miss out on the fun!"

Okay, so I was already mostly drunk, but I mean, come on. I'm that uptight loner girl that sits at the back of class. I can at least have fun for one night, even if I'm drunk.

Zach laughed before following me. We found our way to the party room and moved through the hot mass of bodies before we reached the others. "Hey, guys!" I yelled.

"Ayyy!" Nick and Grant responded, obviously as drunk as I was.

"Whats Gucci?" Macey asked and the rest of us girls giggiled.

We were all too drunk to worry about our nerdy little friends, they were most likely in a quiet room talking about some science thing that none of us would ever understand.

Zach moved to talk to the guys and I stayed with the gurls, laughing about the stupidest things and drinking until we were as drunk as the next carefree girl. Soon, the song Classic by MKTO came on and the girls and I just _had _to dance.

"Oh! Yes! I love this song!" I set my drink down and grabbed the girls hands, making my way to the dance floor.

We sang along as our hands went above our heads and we jumped, moving our bodies to the music.

* * *

Zach Pov

Cammie put her drink down and grabbed the girls as they went to dance to some pop songs. Her hands were above her head and she was carefree in that way she was when I was near. She sang along to the music and laughed, smiling like no tomorrow. I didn't care if she was drunk or sober, there was no other sight that could leave my eyes lingering. God, I just loved seeing her happy. I knew she was hardly ever this happy. I had been in love with her for over 6 years. I should know. It was as if the world stopped when she smiled at me and when she laughed, it was like everyone stopped to listen.

I smiled at the sight of her amazing persona.

"You're really in love with her, aren't you?" Grant asked next to me.

I didn't take my eyes off Cammie. "No doubt in my mind." I tried to hide the pain in my eyes as I realized she would never feel the same but I'm sure it showed, and even if it didn't, Grant would see right through me.

However, my negative thoughts didn't remotely stop the smile on my face as I watched her lovingly.

"She likes you, you know? Even if she doesn't know it." Grant glanced at me before looking back at her.

"I don't know man. To me it seems like she only sees me as a friend. I don't think it could ever be anything more." I sighed.

Her hair flew around her as she danced and damn, she was beautiful.

Grant looked at me like I was crazy. "You sure about that? Do you even notice how she is around you?"

"Isn't she the same as she is with everyone else?" I asked, still not taking my eyes off of my reason for living.

"Lets see," He counted it off on his fingers. "She smiles bigger than she ever does when you make her laugh, if she's tense as soon as you touch her or come close she relaxes, at first she was very uptight with us but she's completely carefree when you're around, not to mention that you guys flirt 24/7 and when Bex asked about you two, Cammie denied but started stress eating like crazy. That enough for you?"

"No, that doesn't mean anything. Cam and I...connected over dark pasts the first week we met and made a sort of pact. We understand each other that's all." I shrugged it off but I couldn't help thinking that for just a second Grant was right.

"And the stress eating?" He raised an eyebrow.

"She's been through a lot and its easy for her to crack under pressure." I was still looking at her, and saying this made me realize that I had to protect her from anything and everything that could hurt her.

I looked at Grant as he continued to talk. "Look, all I'm trying to say is that you need to open your mind and not be so stubborn. Even if she doesn't know it she loves you so stop doubting it. Anyone who really looks can see it. You mean more to her than you know and we can all see that-"

"Let me go!" I heard Cammie's exasperated voice and immediately turned.

Some jock, I recognized him as Jack Pauler from the football team, had his arms around her tightly, taunting her with everyone watching.

She was struggling to get out of his grip. "Let me the hell go." Her voice was strong, slow and dangerous.

"Mmm, she's a feisty one." Jack cooed and he and his friends laughed.

There was only one word to describe my emotion right then.

Absolute and utter, _fury_.

"Jack, let her go or I will beat your mother fucking ass." My voice was low and dangerous, my shoulders hunched, fists clenched and my ever annoying curls falling into my glaring eyes, but I made no move to swiped them away.

"Oooh, coming to save your girlfriend, now are we?" Pauler was definitely drunk because I beat his ass in freshman year and then I wasn't as strong, fast or angry as I was at this moment so unless he was drunk he would know better than to test me.

"I just might. Now, are we going to do this the easy way," I tilted my head, not even having to calculate how to kill him for messing with Cammie, just planning on beating him to death. ", or the hard way?"

"Uh...I'm going to go with neither." He grinned, squeezing Cam tighter. She stared into my eyes, mouthing "help please."

I shot her a glance that said she wouldn't have to wait any longer.

I smirked. "Wrong answer."

I pulled Cammie away from him then the rest was a blur. Punch. Kick. Punch. Punch. Kick. And the next thing I knew I had a bloody (not broken) nose and a soon to be very hung-over almost unconscious Jack Pauler at my feet.

I wiped my nose. "Touch her again, and you're dead." Then I kicked him once more and he was completely unconscious.

People cheered in the crowd and then dancing resumed, someone moving Jack to the couch in the living room.

I walked over to Cammie. "Are you okay?"

"Me? Are you?" She was completely worried. I saw it in her eyes.

I shrugged. "Been better."

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She put her hand on my arm and led me to the kitchen.

Cam had me sit on the counter while she found a towel or something. I watched as she moved quickly about a kitchen that wasn't hers like she owned the place. She found a small clean dish towel and wet it with a bit of warm water. She found a first aid kit in one cabinet and cleaned my face from blood with acohol wipes and the towel before patching me up. I had a cut above my right eye and one on my cheek. My face hurt like hell.

Cammie sat on the counter next to me and poured herself another cup of Hennesy, glacing at me before taking a sip. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but if you need to talk about something, I'm here."

She nodded, taking another sip. "Good, because I'm conflicted." She jumped off of the counter and stated pacing in front of me, occasionally taking a sip of her drink.

I watched her, knowing she was probably only going to tell me this because she was drunk. "Well, what is it?"

"So, there's this guy..."

I fought the urge not to get angry. "Yeah?"

"Mmm-hmm. He's lived here for over six years and we've never said a word to each other but two weeks ago an Eglish project changed that."

_Holy shit, was she talking about me?_

I stayed silent.

"We became friends and on a Friday we went to his house and watched some movies together. I ended up spilling my dirt and he spilled too. We promised to always remind each other of the important stuff. He bought me a leather jacket and took me for a ride on his motorcycle." She smiled. "I met his adorable little sister. He drove me to school and gave me yet another gift. These sunglasses." She lifted up the glasses from where they were hanging in her belt loop. "I became friends with his friends and when the girls and I were getting ready for this party, they asked what was going on with me and the guy. I denied any feelings or relationship but I did start stress eating. I didn't know why though. They also told me that this guy had been crushing on me since he moved here." She glaced up at me but quickly looked down.

_Grant told the girls that I'm in love with her! His ass..._

"But then I started putting pieces together." Cammie continued. "How I was so carefree around him, the way I relaxed at his touch," She started pacing slower and eventually stopped in front of where I was sitting. She put her cup on the counter behind her and stepped closer. "And it got me thinking, maybe I do have feelings for this guy." Her voice had dropped to a whisper and she was so close I could feel her warmth.

"Gallagher Girl..."

Then her lips parted ever so slightly, and I just couldn't hold myself back any longer.

I pressed my lips to hers and she moved in between my legs. Even if she most likely wouldn't remember this in the morning, it was amazing. Fire was dancing across my skin from my lips to my toes, my fingers were tangled into her hair while her fingers were playing with my curls. It was the most amazing sensation in the world and I never wanted it to end.

But of course, it had to...


	3. I Had Changed

Chapter Three

**Lies and Changes**

Cammie Pov

I woke up with a terrible headache and the unwelcome urge to throw up. I slowly sat up groaned as I pressed hands to my temple. As I looked around the room, I recognized it as Zach's.

_How the hell did I get in Zach's room? Wait-_

I lifted the blanket and upon noticing that I was wearing leggings with an over-sized hoodie, I calmed down. Good. I hadn't slept with my best friend. That would just make things awkward.

Then a door opened on the other side of the room and Zach walked out...wearing nothing but sweatpants. Can anyone say 8-pack?

He ran a hand through his damp hair and walked over to a dresser on the other side of the room, but when he looked up and noticed me awake, he smirked slightly. "Hey, uh, sorry. Didn't mean to wake you I was just getting a shirt."

I shook my head. "No it's fine, I was already up."

"Oh. Ok. Good. There's some water and Advil on the table." He told me, pulling a yellow t-shirt over his head.

I looked at the nightstand where he was pointing and great-fully downed the pills and the water.

He chuckled on the other side of the room.

"I am never drinking again." I murmured, laying back down and pulling the covers over my head. Soon though, I peeked one eye out of my warm cocoon. "What happened last night?"

But as soon as the words left my mouth, it all came rushing back.

Hennessy...

A toast...

Drunk Macey...

Drinking...

Dancing...

Jack Pauler...

And, finally, a confession followed by a kiss.

And as I looked back up into Zach's green eyes, I faced the truth.

_Holy shit, I have feelings for Zach. I have feelings for my best friend. And as far as I know, he's been in love with me for years. Or has he...?_

His eyebrows furrowed as I sat up, leaning my back on the headboard. "You don't remember?"

I shrugged, not wanting to say no but not wanting to admit to remembering and have him reject me at the same time.

"Well, um..." Zach trailed off for a moment and glanced away from me, running a hand through his tousled curly hair, a habit that I found _very _attractive.

_Snap out of it, Cameron!_

He plastered a smirk on his face but I saw through it. He was pained. By what, I didn't know. _Was it me? Was it the thought of what happened?_

I got my answer a few seconds later.

"You got drunk, and you danced with the girls. _And_ you got into it with Jack Pauler. You shouted a few choice words but I handled it before it went _too far_." He told me.

I felt as if I'd been stabbed. My heart ached, felt as if it was being ripped into a million pieces. My head hurt more and I wanted to throw up again, but for a completely different reason. I wanted to cry. To curl up in a ball and blast my music until my eardrums blew out. His lie kept ringing in my ears.

_Did it mean he didn't want me? That all he wanted from me was friendship? That I wasn't...That I wasn't enough?_

Despite my pain, I played it off. "Really?" I plastered a fake embarrassed smile on my face and held my face in my hands.

He nodded. "Yep."

"Oh my God, that's so embarrassing." I groaned, trying to think if a way to get out of there before I started crying.

"Yeah. It is. As for the rest of the day you can stay here if you'd like." He offered, eyeing me.

I stood, thankful for the opening. "No, it's fine. Abby is probably wondering where I am anyway." I started walking towards the door, but suddenly paused. "Where are my clothes?"

Zach smirked slightly. "On that chair."

He gestured to a desk chair that had my clothes from last night on it.

"Thanks." I grabbed them and turned back to him, slipping on my heels. "And what about these?"

He looked to where my fingers were playing with the sleeves of the hoodie I was wearing. "Oh, those are my mom's. She said you could keep them."

"Tell her I said thank you then." I started walking towards the door again, but he blocked my path, grabbing his keys.

"I'll drive you." He stated and I shook my head rapidly, knowing I would break down before we even got to the car.

"No it's fine, really. I'll just walk."

"Are you sure?" He raised his eyebrows and I nodded.

"Yeah, yes. Of course. I'll see you later." I spoke quickly and ran downstairs before he could say a word, holding my tears until the front door shut behind me.

I surprisingly found the strength to run home in my heels, however I could not say the same for my tears. At one point, I got a call from Macey.

Deciding I needed some emotional support, I stopped running and answered.

"Hey, Cams. Last night Zach said he was going to take care of you but I just wanted to make sure you got home okay-" Then she must have heard my cries because she stopped. "Oh my God, Cammie, what happened?"

I managed to tell her what happened, starting with the make-out session in Anna's kitchen last night (that got interrupted by Anna herself when she came to get another drink), through my tears.

"I'm so sorry, Cam. Where are you? I'll get you home." She soothed.

I gave her the street name and she was there within a few minutes.

When I got in, I didn't say a word. I just cried and leaned my head on the window as a light rain began to fall. Soon my sobs became silent tears, and Macey placed a hand on my leg.

"You'll be okay, Cam. Zach's just an asshole. He shouldn't have lied to you like that." She tried to reassure me.

I only whimpered in response.

A few minutes later, we pulled up in my driveway.

As I started to gather my things, Mace spoke.

"Alright. This is how this is going to go. I'm going to call Bex and Liz, tell them what's up, and I'll be back in a few, okay?" She raised her eyebrows as if daring me to argue.

Nodding, I walked to the door and put my key in the lock, entering.

"Where have you been, Cameron?" Aunt Abby said sternly but softened when she saw my tear stained cheeks. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I murmured, running up the stairs.

I lay in my bed and stared at the ceiling. Every time I closed my eyes I replayed our kiss in my head and every time I opened my eyes his lie repeated itself.

He said I would never be lonely again. That he wouldn't leave like all the others. But he'd already left. I guess it was my fault though. I was the idiot that had fallen in love with her best friend thinking he loved her too.

Still, that didn't soothe the pain or the aching in my heart.

Even if it was the last thing I ever wanted to endure again, at that moment I felt more alone than ever, and Zach wasn't there to dry my tears this time.

* * *

Abby Pov

_What could possibly have happened to make her this upset?_

I was worried for Cammie. Sure, she'd never talked to me about her feelings before but she would usually at least tell me what happened. This was something different.

After nearly an hour, there was a knock on the door.

I stood from my position on the couch and straightened my blouse, opening the door.

There stood two girls Cammie's age. One was tall with long black hair and blue eyes, I recognized her as Macey McHenry. The next was small. I think her name is Liz. She's in one of my classes. She had golden blonde hair that bounced around her shoulders and kind blue eyes. They all had bags of what I assumed was ice cream and candy.

"Excuse us, Ms. Cameron. Is Cammie still here? I dropped her off earlier." Macey asked.

"Yeah, she's upstairs. Come in." I opened the door wider so that they could come in.

They entered and thanked me, starting up the stairs.

"I'm sorry. Liz, right?" She was the last one up the stairs and the closest to me.

The small girl turned at the sound of my voice, smiling slightly. "Yes?"

"Cammie...what happened?" I asked her.

Her smile disappeared and her eyes glared at nothing in particular. "Ask Zachary Goode. He's in your English class. You can confront him on Monday. That is if Bex doesn't kill him first."

And with that she ran the rest of the way up the stairs.

I thought I was helping Zach when I partnered he and Cam up for the English project. It was beyond obvious that he was in love with her. Now he'd broken her heart. Unless...Oh God. He didn't, did he? Like father like son, I swear...

* * *

Bex Pov

"I'm sorry, WHAT?!" I yelled into the receiver.

Macey had just called to explain what had happened with Cam and Zach and let's just say I was...well, murderous.

She sighed. "I said-"

I cut her off. "I heard you!" I snapped.

"Yeah, well I'm on my way so we can go buy Cammie some sweets to make her feel better." She told me.

"No. I'll meet you at her place. I'm going to deal with Goode first." I hung up before she had the chance to say anything.

I swerved over to Zach's house, going way above the speed limit.

I knocked on the door but no one came.

I knocked again.

And again.

And again.

And once more.

"Jesus! I'm coming!"

I heard the douche's voice, but it only made me knock harder.

The door ripped open and Zach got a quick, "What in the hell-" out before I tackled him.

There were a couple kicks and flips and much more, while poor little Charlotte watched, mouth agape.

"What the hell, Bex?" Zach grunted as he stood.

I pinned him to a wall, my forearm pressing against his throat, holding a metal hair chopstick that was no doubt his Mom's that I'd found on the rack by the door to it. "_What the bloody hell is wrong with you?_"

My accent was thicker than ever.

"What are you talking about?!" He exclaimed.

"Cammie, you arsehole! You broke her heart!" I yelled at him, digging the chopstick into his trachera, not enough to draw blood, but definitely enough to sting.

"I seriously have no idea what you're talking about. She was just here an hour ago and everything was fine." He struggled.

I scoffed, shaking my head and letting him go, throwing the makeshift weapon aside. "If that's really what you believe, then she made the right choice by leaving."

With that, I walked out the open door and sped over to Cam's house.

* * *

Cammie Pov

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to take care of something." Bex said as she strolled into my room where Macey, Liz and I were playing The 100 on Netflix, shoving chocolate in our mouths.

Liz scooted over on the bed to make room for her and she plopped down, grabbing a gummy worm form our notorious bags of sweets.

It was silent for a few minutes before I spoke.

"Did you kill him?"

"What?" They all turned to me.

Right, I'd whispered it. They wouldn't have heard.

I turned to Bex, speaking a little louder this time. "Did you kill him?"

She scoffed, grabbed another handful of gummy worms and turned back to the TV where Clarke, Bellamy and Finn had just discovered the buried car to stay safe from acid fog. "Not gonna lie, I did think about it. But, no. I didn't kill him. No matter how much I wanted to."

"Ok." I turned back to the screen, trying not to cry again.

A few more minutes passed.

"Do you hate him?"

I didn't look at Liz when I answered. I didn't know if I could. "No. I wish I did because then he'd be easier to blame but...I don't."

"Wait, but if you don't blame him, who do you blame? Yourself?"

I didn't respond, and that was the only answer Macey needed.

"That's _bullshit!_" She yelled, getting up and turning the TV off.

We all stared at her, bewildered.

"You know, I originally just planned to lounge around, eat ice cream and watch Netflix and cry for the rest of the weekend but no. I am not just going to sit around while my best friend blames herself for some PMSing football player's lies, okay?! Zach Goode is a fucking asshole and I will not just let you sit here and cry like a pathetic heartthrob, alright? You are a strong and independant woman and you do not need a _boy_, much less Zach Goode, to help you realize that, okay? I won't tolerate it! So, we're going to the mall. Tattoos, piercings and clothes all on me. If Zach doesn't want anything to do with you when you're normal shy Cammie, then we're going to introduce him to badass Cammie." Macey declared, voice daring me to say no.

"You know what? She's right!" Bex exclaimed, getting up.

"Yeah. Come on, Cam. Shower, change into something hot, and meet us downstairs." Liz ordered, standing with them also.

I just stared blankly at them until-

"NOW!"

At their yell, I immediately shot up and ran into my bathroom.

After a quick shower, I wrapped a towel in myself and stared in the mirror.

_They're right, Cam. You can't just sit around like a depressed idiot 24/7. You can't let him get to you. Show him you don't care. Show him that you're not just the shy little orphan girl. Show him that you are a. Freaking. Badass._

After my eternal pep talk, I left the bathroom and entered my closet.

Running my fingers over the extensive wardrobe, I realized I didn't own anything that said "hot" or "independant". But what I did have, was tons of skinny jeans and band t-shirts, and a really sharp pair of scissors.

Cutting up a PRETTYMUCH tee, I made it sleeveless and cut it so that the bottom was just strings of cotton hanging down. It took some digging, but I eventually found a nice pair of jeans. Cutting those as well, I made them so that my knees were sticking out and my thighs showed through thread strings. I straightened my hair, putting in some diamond stud earrings. I layered some chokers and necklaces and bracelets before doing my makeup.

It was dark. Gray eyeshadow, thick black eyeliner, black lipstick, fake lashes. I looked nothing like old Cammie. And I was loving every second of it.

Grabbing a backpack, my leather jacket and some military boots, I slipped them on and ran downstairs.

"Let's go." I didn't say anything else, just walked past everyone and out the door towards Macey's Mercedes.

"Oh, hell yes!" She drawled out, following behind me with the other two in tow.

* * *

We arrived at the mall 20 minutes later, and an hour after that our arms were full of bags filled clothes from Dolce & Gabbana, Gucci, Versace, H&M, Rue 21, Forever 21, etc. The clothes I was purchasing were nothing like my old ones.

It wasn't until we saw a place where they we're doing piercings and hair coloring that things got a little too...different, shall I say?

I stared at the die as hairstylists combed it through brown locks and diamond studs as they were poked through ear piercings, and I felt something I'd never felt before in this particular situation. Want. _Desire._

Bex eyed me, a smile tugging at her lips. "You want one?"

I didn't answer, so Liz did for me, complete and utter surprise in her voice.

"Oh my God, I think she does." She stared at me, appalled. It just reminded me of how innocent she still was.

"I swear, if you actually want your hair died and your nose pierced I will pay for it!" Macey exclaimed, more excited than me.

And that's when I realized I was smiling. That my skeptisim about what was going on in that salon...wasn't skeptisim. It was excitement. I was excited. I actually wanted this. I must've been losing my mind.

"Yeah. I actually do." I said, my smile widening.

We practically ran into the store, and an hour later, I had metallic purple, black and silver streaks in my blonde hair. I'd never died my hair in my life. (It was semi permanent because I would change the colors soon.) I couldn't believe I'd done it.

When that was done, I got a nose piercing and two in my belly button, just because.

Macey and Bex were squealing as we left and Liz was shaking her head at me, trying not to smile.

After three more hours of shopping for jewelry, clothes and what not, we back to my house and spent the rest of the day locking all my old clothes in the attic, never to be touched again.

Plus, Macey bought me a car. She _bought me a car. _A BMW to be more specific. Yeah. I know.

Honestly, I don't know why, but I felt totally independant and confident right then.

And the feeling lasted the more I stayed basked in it, the more high I was off of it, like a drug addict hooked on the first taste.

* * *

That was Saturday. On Sunday, however, I took things to the next level.

I woke up at 9 am and jumped into the shower. After that, I walked into my new and improved closet, pulling on a black crop top with black skinny jeans. I layered some chokers and necklaces, putting a diamond stud in each of my 5 piercings.

Straightening my hair, I put on dark makeup similar to the day before but with purple eyeshadow, sliding on some military boots.

Being the wuss I was, I still wore the leather jacket and the sunglasses Zach had given me.

Feeling like a queen, I grabbed my phone, climbing into my new BMW and swerving off towards the city.

**TIME SKIP**

Three hours later, I was driving around Richmond looking for the spot some guy selling weed in the alleys had told me about.

Finally, I saw it.

There was an old warehouse building with a giant bird spray painted on the front of it. Apparently, it was a hide out for teens on the street or just a way for the damaged to get away for a while.

Pulling into park at the back, I got out and quickly found the alley.

It was dark, but had enough light so that you could see, and what I saw was exactly who I was looking for.

It was Jack Pauler and his friends. I'd heard rumors that they did drugs with some other guys in the city but I never cared. Not until then.

I walled up with confidence, sliding my thumbs through my belt loops. "Hey." It came out of my mouth as if me being there was common place.

One guy with dark skin and hair braided back who was standing next to someone I recognized from school grinned, stepping closer to me. "Hey, sweet thang. You from around here?"

His hand moved to grab my waist, but I grabbed his wrist first, pushing his arm behind his back and kicking his shins so that he fell to his knees. He grunted in pain. My aunt is good for other things besides writing a 5 paragraph essay, you know?

"Try to touch me again, and I'll break the arm." I dropped his arms and stood up straight when I caught a couple othet dudes staring at my ass. One glance from me, and they quickly looked elsewhere.

"Is that Cammie Morgan?" Jack said, putting his can of beer down on a bucket flipped over to be a table where two others were playing spadesas he stepped forward

"Who else?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

He looked me up and down, a slow smile spreading across his face. "You've changed. Like the new look. It's hot."

"Thanks. I haven't noticed." My sarcastic side came out. "I need to speak with you."

Jack looked around as if asking if anything else was going on.

"You know what I mean. _Alone._ Jesus, you football players really are stupid." I rolled my eyes.

Jack waved the rest of the guys away and they eyed me before retreating elsewhere. "So, what do you want?"

"I hear you tried to get at me during the party on Friday. I wanted to strike a deal and I think you'll be interested."

He scoffed. "After the Goode kid kicked my ass? Yeah, no thanks."

He turned to move away, but I stopped him.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll like what I have to offer."

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. You mean to tell me that your friends thought Zach was in love with you, you admitted to having feelings for him at the parry after he pummeled me, you two made out, and he lied to you about it the next morning, so now you want measure for measure?"

I nodded, feeling like Jack's summary of my story basically said it all. "Yeah. Pretty much. So, you in?"

He grinned again, stepping closer to me. "I think we both know I was in at payback."

A sly smile stretched across my face. "Glad to hear it."

One of his hands gripped my waist, and the other reached into his pocket, pulling out two cigarettes. "You smoke?"

I shook my head. "Maybe later." With that, I kissed him, maybe just wanting to feel something.

As soon as he responded by pushing me against the brick wall of the alley, I immediately knew that he was right.

I had changed.

And it was a lie that caused that change. Sure, at the end of the day this was my decision, but I knew it would come back to haunt me forever.

And that's exactly what it did.


	4. Announcement

**A/N: Hey humans! Unfortunately, this is not a new chapter today, I'm sorry. But, I have some important news to share with you all.**

**I have decided that my stories are going to go on hold for now. I have gotten many requests to focus on one story at a time or questions about when I plan to update the others. In response, I am choosing to focus on _Perilous _for the time being. Once this is finished you will see another one of my stories restart and that will be the main focus then. I have chosen to do this because, A, most of you are requesting this, and B, I am rewriting/replotting most of my stories anyway. ****After all of this, you will see a list at the bottom. It will explain what stories I am rewriting or replotting.**

**Thank you all for reading my stories and being patient with me. I can't explain how much I love you guys you all make me cry happy tears. **

**If you could give _Perilous _a try and tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it! I love that one and considering it's my main focus now, I hope you will too!**

**P.S. I love replying to you guys, talking to you is really fun! Please PM or review I would love to talk to you all more!**

**Alright, as for the list I promised, here it is:**

_**Rewriting/Replotting & Renaming**_

**How My Life Became A Modern Day Shakespeare Play**

**I Remind You You're Not Guilty You Remind Me I'm Not Alone**

**Invisible or Not? (more like editing than rewriting)**

**Job Mission or Chance at Love (already started, read the new chapters I've written so far please!)**

**Caramel ****(already started, read the new chapters I've written so far please!)**

**One Night Changed Everything**

**Ooh La La**

**You Bring Out the Music in Me**

_**Unsure but Probably Rewriting/Renaming**_

**Never Fall In Love Again, Hopefully**

**It Started With TikTok**

**The Girl That Never Speaks**

**The Perfect Combination**

**So there's the list! Sorry if this disappoints any of you but it's been decided. I will post this on my other stories too because I know not all of you read this one. Again, thank you for reading my stories and for reading this chapter! Thank you all for reading my stories and giving _so much _positive feedback! I love you all and I hope you have a wonderful morning, evening, or night where ever you are in this beautiful world!**

**P.S. Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ all for sticking by me for over _two years_, wow. I have been writing fanfiction since January 18th, 2019! And I have had all of you beautiful people following my stories ever since! I am extremely grateful for you all, and in favor of that, I have a proposal for you. Since Jan. 18th is when I published my very first fanfiction, I am wondering if you all would like me to publish a one-shot of a series/book of your choice (as long as I've read it) on that day of every year as a celebration. The way it would work is two weeks before January 18th I would ask you all to review or PM a series/book you would like me to do a one-shot of, and whatever series/book I have read and is mentioned most, I will post a one-shot on it! I would give you a week to input your suggestion and then I will decide, get to writing, and have it published on the 18th! Let me know in the reviews if you think I should do this or not.**

**In the meantime, good day/night!**


End file.
